


A Princess and Her Wings

by VampirePaladin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Airships, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Yuri runs away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Princess and Her Wings

Yuri ignored all the other students as she hurried down the halls of the school. She tried to ignore what they were saying behind manicured hands and around the corners. It hurt to listen to those cruel words but ignoring them and pretending it didn’t hurt was so very hard to do. She was almost out the door when a taller girl with long red hair, hand on her waist, stepped in her path.

“Hello, Yuri,” she said.

“Hello, Dana,” Yuri said. The door was so close, just past Dana. She could feel the air move every time the wooden door was opened.

“Why are you hurrying away from the school? Doesn’t the princess want to spend time with her future loyal subjects?”

“I-I value time spent with every person in this country,” Yuri said in a soft voice. She knew that no matter what she said, how she answered, that it would be wrong.

“I heard that you will be naming your groom-to-be next month.” Dana moved uncomfortable close to Yuri. She hunched her back to be on eye level with Yuri. “My family has always been a supporter of the royal family. But there are others that might lay greater claim to our loyalty if something nasty were to happen.”

“I understand.” Yuri looked away from Dana. Instead she focused on the edge of her blue, pleated skirt. The laws prevented her from inheriting the throne. She had no brothers and was the eldest of a multitude of sisters. The man she married would be the next ruler. Dana came from one of the most powerful families in the empire.

Dana stepped aside. “Good,” she said.

Yuri tensed as she walked past Dana. No one else stopped Yuri and she was out of the school door and into the warm afternoon sunlight.

She was free until the next morning. Dealing with the daughters of the other noble families and the very wealthy always took so much out of her. Everyone was always watching her, waiting for her to mess up, trying to use it to further the power of their own families. 

Yuri walked down the sidewalk, past shops promising everything from the latest idol audio crystal to goods from foreign lands that could only be reached by airship. The traffic consisted of a mix of animal mounts, pulled carts and magic powered vehicles. Yuri’s face was on posters plastered on the walls of the buildings. That face both was and was not like her. When her face was covered in make-up, her hair styled elaborately, and wearing clothing and jewelry worth more than most people would ever earn in their entire life she looked almost completely different from the girl in the sailor fuku with long, straight hair.

She walked until she reached the Cherry Hill bus stop. It wasn’t long until the magic powered bus pulled up. Yuri handed over the fair and took a seat near the back. She clutched her book bag tightly. It was a long ride, almost an hour, by the time she got off at the airship docks her governess would have realized that she didn’t head straight back after school like she always did.

There were airships that carried passengers, ones that transported cargo, small ones, big ones, many were completely unfamiliar to Yuri. None of those mattered. Only one vessel in all the ones here mattered to her. It wasn’t small, but it was well below average size. It had been repaired so many times that it was hard to tell what was original and what were repairs.

Yuri looked around. There were people about, most working around the other airships. None of them looked like the usual type that her father sent to watch her, then again Yuri had been making a point of being very obedient lately, more so than usual.

She dropped all pretenses and ran for the Constellation, pumping her arms and pushing as much speed out of herself as she could. Up the steep gangway she ran. If she stopped she would never regain the momentum she had right then and there. When she reached the top she tumbled on board when everything suddenly went from diagonal to normal.

“I’d give it a six. You really botched the landing,” a female voice with an accent said.

Yuri pulled herself to her feet, spun around and faced the other woman with a smile on her face. “Amelia!”

The other woman was a blonde and taller than Yuri. Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle every time she laughed, which was very often. Her leather coat was worn over her durable wool clothing. A pair of goggles were perched on top of her wild hair.

Amelia scooped Yuri up into a hug. Yuri kissed her lover on the lips, her cheeks flushed from her run. It had been so long since they last touched or even seen each other.

“I’m ready,” Yuri said, “I want to leave with you. I’m not going to marry anyone if it means I can’t be with you.”

Amelia let out a whoop of joy. She had often asked Yuri to come with her, to leave this land and be together in the open skies. Every time Yuri had said that she would consider it but she couldn’t just leave. This marriage business had been the final tipping point.

The leather gloved hand of Amelia took Yuri’s soft leather one. She led her inside the airship. No one questioned why their captain was leading around a school girl, everyone in the crew had better sense than to say anything to Amelia.

The next day Amelia introduced the newest member of the crew to everyone. She was a short haired girl that called herself Sakura. The Constellation was searched for contraband before they left port, it was more thorough than the typical search. Nothing of note was found. Sakura stood right next to Amelia the entire time the government officials were on board.

No one ever did find out what happened to Princess Yuri.


End file.
